Eclipse Totale
by Tisama
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit ? Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.
1. Lettre de Grimmjow

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshiro Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Note : **Le titre est inspiré du film Eclipse Totale. Il a été réalisé par Romane Boringer et joué par Léonardo DiCaprio (RomeoxJuliet, Inception, ect) et David Thewlis (Remus Lupin de Harry Potter) Il retrace l'histoire d'amour entre deux grands poètes français, Paul Verlaine et Arthur Rimbaud. C'est leur correspondance épistolaire qui est à la base de cette fanfiction.

Cette fanfiction est une co-écriture entre N'Evoli et moi-même. J'écris les lettres et les textes de Grimmjow et elle fait la même chose pour Jushiro. La source même ces textes sont les personnages eux-même. Bon j'arrête de m'étaler et je vous laisse à la lecture.

_Eclipse totale_

A Jushiro Ukitake

Maison d'édition de la Soul Society

Tokyo

De Grimmjow Jaggerjack

6 rue de Las Noches

Tokyo

le 12.04.2014

Objet : Besoin d'avis

Ukitake-san,

Voilà quelques années que j'écris et je crée des dizaines de nouvelles, de poèmes et j'ai même le début de quelques romans. Je n'ai jamais fait lire quoi que ce soit à mon entourage. Vous imaginez ? Moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le gros dur, le battant, m'adonner à l'art de l'écriture ?

Mais à vous, je n'ai pas peur de vous montrer ce que je fais. J'ai même la prétention de vous réclamer un avis sur ma façon d'écrire. Vous êtes l'un des écrivains les plus populaires du Japon, et à ce que j'ai vu, ce titre n'est pas injustifié, car vous avez su piquer mon intérêt. Je trouve vos mots justes et clairs. Leur simplicité me déconcerte. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que tout cela manque légèrement de réalité. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que votre œuvre est remplie d'une grande naïveté.

J'attends avec impatience votre réponse, vous trouverez ci-joint un de mes poèmes en prose (les vers sont trop formels pour moi).

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

PS : Je vous donne mon adresse e-mail, il me semble que ce sera plus simple pour communiquer : grimmjagger06xxx

Je veux pouvoir te détruire, pour mieux te contrôler. Je te veux tout prêt de moi, pour mieux te démunir. Je suis tout ce en quoi tu dois croire, moi, le Roi de tes jours. Mes orbes d'océan ont transpercé ton cœur, comme mes dents l'ont fait pour ta chair.

Te faire baisser les yeux est mon unique combat.

Ne bouge plus. La douleur n'en serait que plus grande. Respire l'air encore une dernière fois, car bientôt, je serais le fauve qui causera ta mort.

Tout, doit se terminer.


	2. Premier e-mail Jushiro

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshiro Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Note :** Cette fois-ci, chapitre de N'Evoli. La suite est pour ce week-end en attendant bonne lecture.

_Eclipse Totale_

De : ukitake10xxx

A : grimmjagger06xxx

Daté du : 16.04.2014

Sujet : Réponse à votre lettre

Jaggerjack-san,

Mon éditeur m'a fait parvenir votre lettre, et je l'ai lu avec plaisir. Que vous m'ayez choisi comme juge de votre travail m'honore.

La première chose que je voudrais vous dire, c'est que l'écriture ne doit être une honte pour personne. Ravalez donc votre fierté de mâle dominant, et n'hésitez pas à dévoiler votre plume nue et sans artifice.

D'ailleurs, vous n'avez à rougir ni de la forme, ni du contenu du poème que vous m'avez envoyé. Il est d'une qualité remarquable, court, incisif et nerveux. Je crois comprendre qu'il s'accorde avec votre caractère, vu le manque de révérence dont vous avez fait preuve. Cependant, ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche, étant moi-même peu respectueux de certaines règles, notamment celles de la poésie classique…

Me voilà donc agréablement surpris de votre travail et impatient d'en lire un peu plus. Je serai donc heureux de découvrir d'autres poèmes et, éventuellement, une ou deux nouvelles.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en compagnie de quelques uns de mes vers. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Jushiro Ukitake

P.S. : vous remarquerez que j'ai pris soin de vous répondre par e-mail. Vu ma connaissance relativement limitée de l'informatique, c'est un petit miracle…

Serpent illuminé par sept couleurs,

Tu rayonnes dans le ciel qui pleure.

Un sourire de soleil se dessine, joli,

Sur ton visage mouillé de pluie.

Bel arc-en-ciel, bonheur éphémère,

A ton pied je dépose ce que tu m'as offert :

Un instant d'étonnement et d'innocence,

Un trésor teinté de luminescence.

_Eclipse Totale_

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	3. Premier e-mail Grimmjow

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Note :** La nouvelle de Grimmjow est basée entièrement sur l'univers de Bleach, je n'ai fait que décrire l'univers de Kubo.

_Eclipse Totale_

De : grimmjagger06xxx

À : ukitake10xxx

Daté du : 20.04.2014

Sujet : Un petit quelque chose en exclusivité...

Bonjour Ukitake-san.

Alors comme ça, vous en redemandez ? Je suis flatté.

Ma « fierté de mâle dominant », comme vous dites, c'est ma manière à moi de survivre. Vous savez je vis dans la banlieue de Tokyo, alors vous comprenez que si je deviens un tendre, je me fais bouffer. C'est même ridicule d'y songer.

Mais parlons écriture, c'est nettement plus intéressant. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous trouviez ma plume « nue et sans artifice », après tout, j'aime beaucoup les situations où je suis comme ça. Je déteste le superflu et je vais toujours à l'essentiel.

Concernant ce que vous m'avez envoyez : quel joli poème ! J'apprécie beaucoup. C'est assez mystérieux, et pourtant j'arrive parfaitement à voir les couleurs et la lumière qui s'en dégage. J'adhère. Il me fait un peu penser à un tableau impressionniste : vous êtes parvenu à capter un instant furtif rempli de grâce. Je suis curieux de connaître votre inspiration.

En attendant, je vous fait parvenir une nouvelle exclusive, qui je l'espère continuera d'attiser votre intérêt pour mon travail.

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, Ukitake-san. J'attends votre avis avec une impatience fébrile.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

PS : Si vous pouviez me tutoyez, je vous en serais reconnaissant, j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux à chacune de vos phrases.

Le pardon du Roi

Je règne sur les nuits et les ombres. Respecté, adulé je suis un fauve tapi dans l'obscurité, attendant l'instant propice, pour briser tous ceux qui osent me regarder de haut. Je suis le Roi des nuits. Ces mêmes nuits dans lesquelles se meurt le monde creux :

c'est un monde régi par les anges noirs putréfiés. Ils ne vivent que pour me tuer. Ils créent des papillons infernaux qui envahissent cette société pseudo spirituelle, dirigée par des bourrins et des mégalos. Ils nous prennent pour des cons _anéantissez les tous _!*

Je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Au milieu de cette masse visqueuse, informe, noirâtre, dégoulinante, sans volonté propre, tu es là, caché parmi les ombres, petit papillon, au corps bleu gris translucide. Tu es si discret.

Tu es le seul exemple de droiture et de bon sens dans ce monde qui bat de l'aile de la force de ta voilure aérienne tu tente de ranimer les fleurs piétinées. Je m'agenouille devant ton immaculée pureté puis exhibe à tes yeux innocents le creux sans fond qui a transpercé le monde. Je te remercie pour souffler ta bonté sur la foule poisseuse, quand d'autres te crachent dessus.

Quelles craintes caches-tu sous ton insouciance ? Continue d'avancer, je suis le ciel azur qui te protégera et je ferais de mon courroux ton bouclier. Je serais un Roi qui protège le gardien du monde tel un trésor. Un Roi au royaume saccagé par des images qui ne montre que le sang et le feu. Je plaint mes sujets, des moins que rien, des bons à rien, à la hauteur de ma cruauté, de mes angoisses et du long fil sans fin de ma colère. Tu es, à toi seul, l'allégorie d'une ode révoltée. Tu tente de purifier cette plaine désertique au chemin jonché de trous, dont certains même, vont six pieds sous terre. Ce, par la seule beauté subtile de ta poésie.

Alors_ le Roi galope, repoussant les ombres, faisant cliqueter son armure, faisant voler les os, avalant la chair, grinçant des dents, écrasant les cœurs. Il va seul, vers un horizon lointain_**.

Mon âme ne veux voir que toi, alors pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi, tu disparais masqué par la foule éparse et dense, engloutit par des pensées erratiques et dénuées de nuances. Le sifflement du vent entre tes ailes s'amenuise.

Quel imbécile ! Et moi qui croyait que c'était toi qui te noyait, c'est moi qui me fait submerger par l'armée de papillons et d'anges putréfiés ! Moi, qu'ils étouffent !

Toi, tu reste là, le plus naturel du monde. Tu profite de l'innocence que je t'avais promise. Tu fait bien.

Le clair de lune obscure le monde. Je tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe, pour m'écraser dans un brasier incandescent et me planter dans le regard brun de Lucifer. Je brûle de l'intérieur tandis que ma peau fond.

Le Roi chute de son trône.

Se mêle alors un goût de terre et de fer sur ma langue, des étaux glacés scellent mes poignets et mes chevilles.

Me voilà enfermé. Autour de moi, des barreaux d'acier, des murs de pierre. _Rien de ce que je vois n'a de sens et ce que je ne vois pas n'a même pas d'existence._***

Mon souffle ralentit, au fil des heures, jours, semaines, mois, années, je ne sais plus. De la vapeur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Inutiles. Je n'ai plus la force de crier. J'en suis à lutter contre moi-même. Assis sur le sol de la geôle, j'attends un miracle qui ne viendra pas. Assis sur le sol de ma geôle, j'attends la mort.

Résonne, une dernière fois au fond de mon cœur, le sifflement du vent entre tes ailes, reflet de la vérité. A très bientôt petit papillon immaculé, symbole de mes premières espérances. Pardonne au Roi, d'avoir échouer dans sa quête.

_Eclipse Totale_

*Cette phrase est le poème de Tite Kubo au tome 24 de Bleach « Immanent God blues »

**Cette phrase est le poème de Tite Kubo au tome 32 de Bleach « Howling »

***Cette phrase est tirée de l'official character book 3 de Bleach « Unmasked »

Alors cette nouvelle ? Un avis ?


	4. Second e-mail de Jûshirô

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

_Eclipse Totale_

De : ukitake10xxx

A : grimmjagger06xxx

Sujet : Réactions pour ta nouvelle

Ecrit le : 21.04.2014

Bonjour, Grimmjow. Je prends la liberté de t'appeler Grimmjow, puisque tu m'as autorisé à te tutoyer. Il est donc normal que je te retourne la politesse, et que je te prie de m'appeler Jûshirô en me tutoyant.

Oui, j'en redemande, me voilà troublé. Tes textes m'ont intrigué. Ta plume originale et incisive me plaît. Ne compte tout de même pas sur moi pour répondre à tous les sous-entendus que tu pourras glisser dans tes e-mails. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, et n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on détourne mes propos. Aussi te serais-je reconnaissant de cesser immédiatement ce petit jeu.

Je suis heureux que mon poème t'ait plu. Tout ce qu'il l'a inspiré est un arc-en-ciel à ma fenêtre… Il en faut peu pour écrire. D'ailleurs, la Nature est l'inspiration première de la plupart des poètes.

Maintenant, je pense qu'il me faut parler de ta nouvelle. Cela va être ardu…

Je mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas aimé ton texte. En affirmant qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Mais ces paroles sombres, ces mots sanglants que tu jettes sur le papier, ils m'ont fait mal. Oui, mal. Ils m'ont forcé à voir la partie sombre de ton âme. Te dévoiler ainsi n'est pas prudent, Grimmjow. Surtout lorsque ta façon de voir les choses est aussi torturée. N'importe qui n'est pas à même de te comprendre. Et je crois bien que cette fois-ci, je suis n'importe qui.

Pourtant, je sais ce qu'est la douleur. Qu'as-tu vécu, toi, l'homme de la rue, pour me toucher ainsi ? Quelles horreurs as-tu subies, ou peut être commises, pour être aussi amer ? Tu m'as fait peur, Grimmjow, j'ai été effrayé par le visage de ta haine. Une haine destructrice.

Cependant, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un que tu tentais de protéger dans ta fureur, et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus beau dans ta nouvelle. Le fait que l'impitoyable homme que tu crois être épargne un innocent. Je vais donc t'importuner par ma curiosité, mais j'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agit. La femme de ta vie ? Je sais combien l'amour peut être inspirant. Et j'ai toujours affirmé que la vie privée d'un auteur permettait de comprendre ses œuvres. Ne faut-il pas savoir qu'Hugo a perdu sa fille pour comprendre toute la seconde partie de son recueil « Les Contemplations » ? Enfin, pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion.

J'aimerais conclure, cher Grimmjow, par ceci : tu n'es sans doute pas aussi terrible et dangereux que tu le prétends dans ta nouvelle, si, malgré toute la colère du monde, tu continues de protéger un innocent.

A très bientôt,

Jûshirô.

_Eclipse Totale_

A dimanche prochain pour un nouveau mail de Grimmjow !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles sont le carburant qui motive les auteurs.


	5. Second e-mail de Grimmjow

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshiro Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit ? Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Nana21 : **De Tisama : Notre première review ! D'abord, je tiens a te remercier. Sincèrement. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bonheur et le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé en la lisant ! J'ai été touchée que tu ais apprécié la nouvelle. J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances.

De N'évoli : Wow, super, enfin une review ! Super positive et agréable, merci beaucoup ! Mais mon super-égo-d'auteur-méga-connue-et-hyper-talentueuse en a pris un coup... Naan, je rigole ! Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que tu penses de Jûshirô, parce que si j'ai bien compris, pour l'instant, c'est Grimmjow qui t'emballe (en même temps, comment ne pas être emballé(e) par cette panthère ?). Sinon, on est d'accord, Tisama a un véritable don pour l'écriture ! Si tu avais lu toutes les nouvelles que j'ai lues... Enfin bon, merci encore ! En espérant te revoir traîner dans notre petit coin de fanfic ^^

_Eclipse Totale_

De : grimmjagger06xxx

A : ukitake10xxx

Objet : Quelques explications

Daté du : 23.04.2014

Jûshirô,

Je vois que ton petit cœur fragile a été choqué par le tranchant de mes mots. Te dire que cela m'étonne, serait te mentir. Malheureusement, ce texte n'est que le triste reflet des bas-fonds de notre société.

Je sais que c'est assez incroyable et même incompréhensible pour toi. Après tout, nos mondes sont voisins mais aussi éloignés que le jour et la nuit.

Pour que tu comprenne mieux, je vais te donner un exemple : aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé une prostituée. Une jolie jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans. Elle s'appelait Cirrucci, c'était une très bonne amie, j'ai joué au bac à sable avec elle. Aujourd'hui, sous mes yeux s'étendait son cadavre, boursouflé de coups et de bleus. Ce genre de scène c'est mon quotidien ma vie se joue dans un long couloir sombre, où les portes s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer des assassins.

Alors, sur son cadavre, j'ai promis que j'empêcherais que cela ne se reproduise. Après tout, si je ne le fais pas, qui s'occupera de les venger, elle, et toutes les autres avant et après elle ? Je veux être le Roi de ce monde ensanglanté pour qu'enfin les autres Cirrucci vivent en paix.

Maintenant je vais répondre, en partie, à ta question. La personne qui a inspiré ce poème est très spéciale pour moi. A vrai dire, sans elle je n'écrirais pas. Elle a été mon inspiration première et a joué un rôle majeur dans ce que je suis devenu.

Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est un innocent.

Cette personne, je la croise tous les jours dans le métro. Mais elle ne me voit pas.

Je cherche tous les jours son regard mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Elle ne sait même pas à quoi je ressemble. Je me doute bien de ce que tu dois penser : « Ce type est malade. Il a décidé d'épargner ce monde affreux à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas ? »

Bien-sûr que si je le connais (car oui, il s'agit d'un homme). Je crois même l'avoir bien mieux cerné que quiconque ! La douceur qui émane de son être et du son cristallin de sa voix, m'indiquent que je ne me suis pas trompé. Je sais que cette personne est la bonté incarnée. Toujours, malgré ses frêles épaules, elle tente de venir en aide à ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Je la respecte énormément pour ça.

Néanmoins, il n'a pas vu la vraie misère du monde. Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. Comme toi. Si tu savais Jûshirô, comme cette personne, à quel point le monde est dur dans la banlieue. Si tu savais comme le cauchemar des gens du métro, n'est rien comparé à l'Enfer de la banlieue.

Je m'en sors bien. Comme tu as du le comprendre je suis important dans mon quartier et je règle leur compte à tous ceux qui osent me regarder de haut. Les yakuzas ne sont pas des tendres. Les affamés non plus.

Si notre société était une fiction, les gens s'offusqueraient de voir tant de débauche, d'obscénités et de violences.

Je suis ce monde. Ce monde est moi. Et le pire c'est que nous sommes impuissants l'un contre l'autre. Debout nous luttons de front. Celui qui baissera les yeux le premier, aura perdu.

J'espère que tu auras compris un peu plus ma façon de voir les choses et que je ne t'aurais pas traumatisé. Sache aussi que ce papillon _même s'il a été inspiré d'une personne en particulier_ est à la fois, vous autres les citoyens aveugles, et à la fois, les victimes de ce que l'on pourrait croire être le rêve d'un malade mental mégalomaniaque.

A très bientôt, je l'espère.

Grimmjow

PS : Laissez des sous-entendus dans ce que je dis est dans ma nature, je suis désolé que tu l'ais si mal pris !

PPS : le poème de ton premier mail m'a rendu le sourire alors que j'avais passer une journée pas terrible. Ne pourrais-tu pas m'en laisser un autre la prochaine fois ?

_Eclipse Totale_

A la semaine prochaine pour la réponse de Jûshirô !

Une petite review ?


	6. Troisième e-mail de Jûshirô

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshiro Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Réponse à la review :**

Guest : Merci de nous suivre et d'apprécier notre travail. Et... voici la suite !

_Eclipse Totale_

De : grimmjagger06xxx

A :ukitake10xxx

Daté du : 25.04.2014

Sujet : Pardonne-moi

Grimmjow,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère de cette façon. Je reconnais avoir manqué de tact avec mon dernier mail, et j'espère que tu m'excuseras de mon impolitesse.

Non, je ne savais pas. Ou plutôt si, je savais la misère dans laquelle est plongée ta banlieue, mais je ne voulais rien voir. Mes yeux trop fragiles ne pouvaient accepter la vérité.

Le fait que tu m'aies montré toutes ces choses ne changera cependant pas ma façon d'agir. Je continuerai à me voiler la face, et je ne ferai rien pour changer la vie des pauvres gens dont tu fais partie.

Ce serait un mensonge d'affirmer que cela ne me révolte pas. Si tu savais comme je souffre, Grimmjow, de ne pouvoir rien faire. Mais cette douleur s'ajoute à une autre, que je porte depuis mon enfance. Une douleur sourde, constante, qui me broie la poitrine et m'affaiblit jour après jour.

Je suis malade, faible, et malgré ma notoriété littéraire, je n'ai que peu d'influence sur notre société. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Alors je mets tous mes espoirs en toi, Grimmjow. Porte mes regrets et mon indignation, et fais-en tes flèches et ton arc. Sers-toi de mes mots comme d'une épée ardente, dont tes ennemis souffriront la morsure brûlante. Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus beau : ma plume et mes textes. Fais-en ce que tu voudras, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

J'ai été réellement touché par la façon dont tu parles de cette personne qui t'inspire. On devine dans tes propos l'admiration et l'affection que tu lui portes, et je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre que tu éprouves plus pour elle (enfin pour lui) que ce que tu veux bien avouer. Cet homme a beaucoup de chance d'avoir attiré l'attention de quelqu'un comme toi.

Et surtout, je pense qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il te remarque lui aussi. Tu as de la chance d'avoir, il me semble, une personnalité attirante et originale, et j'imagine que tu peux obtenir qui tu veux grâce à cela. Et, si j'en crois ton orgueil, tu ne dois pas être désagréable à regarder.

Mais je m'égare. Je t'invite à faire un pas vers lui, honnêtement, sans chemin détourné. N'hésite pas à lui avouer sincèrement ce que tu ressens. Il vaut mieux un refus clair et net, qu'une attente anxieuse et douloureuse. Je sais ce que c'est…

J'espère que tu trouveras, parmi ces conseils, de quoi pardonner ma faiblesse. Ce que je te confie, tu as le choix de l'accepter, ou de le rejeter.

Voilà, il me faut clore ce mail. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire… Peut-être en ai-je trop dit ? En relisant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir parlé que de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'ai vécue, de ma vie. Je dois te paraître abominablement égoïste, et c'est sûrement ce que je suis. Tant pis. J'ai cessé de me battre il y a longtemps.

A bientôt, je l'espère, très cher correspondant.

Jûshirô

Fantôme translucide,

Tu attrapes ma manche.

Tu veux me faire voir

Ce que cache le miroir.

Mais je fermerai les yeux,

Inlassablement.

Quand un cœur est trop faible

Pour soutenir le regard

Des enfants-martyrs,

Il n'affronte pas les cauchemars

D'en bas. Il se tait.

Et son silence est un hurlement

Lâche et terrifié

_Eclipse Totale_

Un avis sur ce mail ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, on est toujours ravies de recevoir quelques mots de nos lecteurs ! A dimanche prochain pour le mail de Grimmjow !

**Nota bene : **

To the capt. Jack Harkness from Tisama and N'Evoli : Thank you very much for following us. We're happy to see that you like our fanfiction, even if we write in french. Sorry for the mistakes, we don't speak english very well. We will be very honored to have a review from you. Don't hesitate !

See you soon

P.S . from N'Evoli : If you really are the captain Jack Harkness… MARRY MEEEE ! *p*


	7. Troisième e-mail de Grimmjow

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne nous appartient ! Ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama.

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Réponse à la review :**

**Itachihaku : **De Tisama : Comme le dis le proverbe mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je connais très bien la flegme pour en être une victime au quotidien, ainsi, je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Les fics épistolaires ne sont pas très nombreuses sur le fandom français (si on retire l'excellentissime Dear d'Ishtar Nana), alors forcément c'est toujours cool de recevoir du positif. En plus, bah, comme tu l'as dit on a pris un couple plutôt audacieux qui doit sûrement rebuté plus d'un ! En tout cas, merci de nous suivre ! Et place au chapitre !

_Eclipse Totale_

De : grimmjagger06xxx

A : ukitake10xxx

Objet : Surprise !

Daté du : 02.05.2014

Jûshirô,

Je sais, ça fait une semaine que je te laisse sans nouvelle... Mais figure-toi que j'étais grandement occupé !

Déjà, il faut que je te dise, j'ai été dérangé toute cette semaine par plusieurs aspects de ton message.

D'abord, que tu te considère comme quelqu'un d'égoïste me sidère. En effet, s'il y a bien une personne que je ne rangerais pas dans cette catégorie, c'est bien toi. Par contre, pour avoir songé à cela, j'hésite à te traité d'abruti. En même temps, t'avais l'air un peu sous le choc.

Autre chose m'a surpris : tu m'as dévoilé avec une simplicité déconcertante (qui te caractérise tant), cette vieille blessure qui te hante encore aujourd'hui : ta maladie. Sans parler de l'aveu de ta faiblesse face au monde, justement à cause de ce mal qui te ronge.

A chacun sa bataille, mais tu ne dois jamais abandonner. Sache que même si ton adversaire te semble invincible, il y a toujours une faille ou un échappatoire. Ce combat tu dois le gagner. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour tous ceux qui croient en tes mots, Jûshirô. Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'avoue plus jamais ta faiblesse ! Les hommes sont cruels. Ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à t'enfoncer davantage.

J'ai été très touché par tes conseils. Néanmoins, je fais tout pour ne pas m'attacher, ne pas lier de liens trop fort avec les gens. Je ne veux pas être trahi les sentiments nous brisent de l'intérieur. Tu comprends donc que je préfère laisser une certaine distance avec cette personne qui fait couler mon encre. S'il ne venait qu'à se manifester, il ne fait aucun doute que je devrais le repousser. Le rejeter, par instinct de survie.

Concernant mes activités de la semaine... Disons que j'ai été monopolisé par ma mission de « vengeur qui doit apprendre la vie aux gens ». D'ailleurs, elle avance très bien ! Ton message et ton poème m'ont donné une force titanesque. Je te promet que la vue des puissants brûleront à la vue de mon travail. Je vais leur montrer, moi, ce qu'il en coûte de défier Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

C'est fini, je ne m'apitoie plus sur mon sort. J'agis !

Enfin, pour clore ce mail, je te laisse un petit indice concernant l'avancée de mon travail :

"Regarde les murs...

Entends-tu le son de ta voix ? Approche-toi, viens ! Entends-tu le son de mon rugissement déchiré ?

N'est-elle pas grandiose, la stridente symphonie de nos odes mêlées ?

N'est-elle pas magistrale cette claque donnée par la Vérité, qui balaie de son souffle leur petites vies peinardes ?"

A très bientôt,

Grimmjow.

PS : Concernant mon physique avantageux, tu peux demander à la meuf ET au mec qui ont pris leur pied dans mon lit hier soir, je suis sûr qu'ils n'en diront que du bien...

_Eclipse Totale_

Que va faire Grimmjow ? Arriverez-vous à déchiffrer son poème ? A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre, où tout vous sera révélé '^'. D'ici là... Portez-vous bien les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas : La review est aux auteurs, la plus belle récompense de ses lecteurs !


	8. La cité hurlante

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne nous appartient ! Ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama.

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Réponse à la review :**

Guest : De Tisama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review même si ça fait tout drôle à ma plume de recevoir tant d'adoration, elle n'a pas l'habitude. Je tiens néanmoins à te faire remarquer que je ne suis pas la seule à écrire cette fiction. Sans N'Evoli cette fic n'aurait pas la même allure. En effet, je n'ai aucune idée de ses réponses à l'avance et inversement, ce qui amène de nombreux effet de surprise ! En tout cas, nous sommes ravies que tu aimes cette histoire, et espérons que tu appréciera ce nouveau chapitre !

**Note :** N'Evoli et moi-même sommes très fières de vous présenter notre premier chapitre narratif ! En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

**Note 2 :** La narration est constituée de l'alternance des points de vue de Jûshirô puis de Grimmjow, les poèmes font office de transitions entre les deux visions des personnages.

* * *

La cité hurlante

J'ai du mal à y croire. Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester chez moi ? Peut-être. Mais si je n'avais pas suivi les "indices" de Grimmjow, je n'aurais jamais vu ce qu'il a fait de mon cadeau. Je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi, et d'ici trois jours, ils auront tout nettoyé. Rien ne restera de cette magnifique audace qu'il a plaquée sur les murs de Tokyo. Mes poèmes, en lettres noires, imposantes, majestueuses, comme un cri jeté aux passants, affichés partout. Mêlés à ce qui me semble être sa prose et ses vers. Accompagnés d'images qui soulignent la violence de ses mots. Et partout, je vois la foule qui s'arrête, interpellée. Partout, je vois les gens qui réagissent, outrés, fascinés, alertés, émus. Je ne sais comment tu as réussi ce miracle, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais tu es un génie.

**J'ai cru pouvoir leur échapper**

**Mais leur cruauté m'a englouti**

**Ils m'ont pris ce que j'avais de plus cher :**

**Toi. Ta disparition est un trou dans ma poitrine,**

**Un immense trou béant qui ronge mon âme.**

**Ils sont venus, avec leur foudre, avec leur feu,**

**Et notre sang a coulé dans leurs mains.**

**Derrière leurs masques, ils riaient.**

_Eclipse Totale_

Satisfait. Ouais, c'est le mot. Je suis satisfait. J'ai créé ma petite impression je crois... Je me délecte de leurs réactions, tel un chaton buvant une tasse de lait chaud.

En même temps, placarder sur les murs de la ville, des poèmes de mon cru qui leur fond l'effet d'une claque, et ceux de Jûshirô qui avec une douceur sans nom, les saisissent au tripes, c'était pas comme si j'avais pas prévu mon coup !

J'ai sélectionné chacun des poèmes et leur emplacement.

À commencer par cette prière, à l'une des choses les plus importantes à mes yeux... en plein sur la tour de Tokyo :

**Vérité,**

**Tu es une femme impartiale, violente, amère. Magnifiquement dangereuse, mais enfermée dans un étau appelé Justice. Aujourd'hui, je te libère toute entière. Impose-toi aux ignorants de ce monde. Fais entendre ta voix, ainsi que celle de tous ceux qui te réclame !**

_Eclipse Totale_

Les lettres dansent et se mélangent devant mes yeux. Trop, trop de mots. Trop de rage dans les siens. Trop de naïveté dans les miens. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aurait dû choisir. Je suis trop doux dans mes propos, trop tendre dans mes dénonciations. Je ne connais rien de la violence, mais lui a compris mon innocence. Pourquoi alors s'acharner ? Je ne peux délivrer le message qu'il veut hurler à la face du monde. Plus j'avance dans les rues, plus je suis dégoûté de moi-même. Chaque phrase devrait l'indigner, le révolter. Comment a-t-il pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi ? Je suis un incapable. Tous mes poèmes le montre bien.

**L'oiseau blanc s'est posé  
Sur les branches vertes d'un olivier**

**L'aigle rouge s'est envolé**  
**Le ciel noir s'est mis à cracher**

**L'oiseau blanc est tombé**  
**L'olivier a brûlé**

**Le rêve s'est brisé**

_Eclipse totale_

S'il savait à quel point ce ne pouvait être un autre que lui ! Il est naïf, innocent, pire qu'un gamin ! Mais c'est ça ! Ça, que je cherchais ! Ça, que je voulais ! Son regard si pur sur le monde et son optimisme et sa foi en l'Homme ! C'était lui, la plume qui me fallait. Comment aurais-je pu montrer la réalité, la cruauté, sans un enfant, bouche de la Vérité ?

**N'y a-t-il rien de plus froid que les larmes d'un enfant abandonné ?**

**N'y a-il rien de plus amer que les cris d'une prostituée ?**

**N'y a-t-il rien de plus douloureux que le cadavre d'un jeune homme éventré dans le caniveau ?**

**Tu ne trouve pas, hein ?**

**ASSASSIN !**

_Eclipse Totale_

Je marche seul. Je me perds dans les rues de Tokyo, comme un enfant qui cherche sa mère. Moi, je te cherche. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas loin. Je te sens, là, quelque part dans la foule. Où es-tu, lumière qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil ? Où es-tu, luciole d'espoir que j'aimerais saisir ? Est-ce toi, cet homme au regard dur ? Ou bien ce jeune aux yeux vagues ? Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow… Ce nom tourbillonne dans ma tête. Où es-tu, toi qui sais si bien me troubler par tes mots ? Je te cherche. Non, tu ne peux être aucun de ces passants quelconques. Il y a forcément quelque chose de plus sur ton visage, que je pourrai reconnaître. Et puis, là, sur un banc, je le vois. C'est un morceau de papier griffonné, une page arrachée à un cahier, quelques lignes d'écriture tremblante. J'essaye de briser le courant qui m'entoure pour m'en saisir. Mais ils me repoussent. Dos à la marée, j'avance encore. Soudain, mon épaule heurte un corps. Je me retourne pour m'excuser. Et je tombe dans deux océans qui se sont posés sur moi. Deux miroirs turquoises où se reflète le monde. Ses iris se posent sur moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils comprennent tout de moi. La rage qu'on peut y lire m'embrase. Je le sens nerveux, prêt à bondir. Mais la rencontre furtive s'achève, le contact se brise, et déjà j'ai perdu son regard dans la rivière du monde.

C'était beau.

**Clarté. Un regard plein d'espoir.**

**Ton rire éclate dans le soleil.**

**Cet été sera doux de ta présence.**

**Pourtant, aux limites de notre ciel,**

**L'orage gronde. Mais je n'ai pas peur :**

**Ton allégresse me protège du malheur.**

**Autour de moi, la terre peut bien s'effondrer,**

**Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ton sourire.**

_Eclipse Totale_

Assis sur un banc, je l'observe traverser la foule de sa démarche timide. Il cherche quelque chose il me cherche. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il veut me voir, découvrir mon visage.

Alors, je griffonne quelques lignes sur mon carnet de note, arrache la page et la maintient sur le banc avec une pierre. Je me fonds dans la foule et deviens une panthère cachée dans les fourrés, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de ma proie.

Il aperçoit mon cadeau qui devient le seul objectif de ses pas hésitants. Je me glisse dans le grouillement des gens pour l'approcher sans me faire repérer. Une fois assez près, je me heurte contre lui.

Il se retourne avec un air navré collé sur la figure et déjà, il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser. Mais nos regards se croisent et le sien change du tout au tout.

Nos yeux s'accrochent comme un noyé à sa bouée. Les siens si doux, tendres, candides, mais surtout uniques, me réchauffent de l'intérieur.

Je m'arrache de ses orbes sans rien laisser paraître. J'ai enfin obtenu ce que je recherchais. Un regard.

Il ne lui reste de moi qu'un bout de papier. J'ai hâte de sa réaction. Je lève les yeux et regarde une des affiches accrochée sur le torii d'un petit temple.

Les gens passent devant interloqués. Certains ont la nausée quand ils comprennent de quoi il s'agit. Ça me donne presque envie de me fendre la poire. Mettre ce souvenir dans un endroit pareil, c'était un sacré blasphème !

**Tu apparais, surgissant violemment des ténèbres. Ton visage d'albâtre prend une teinte cadavérique sous le croissant de lune. Aguicheur, prédateur, tu bondis sur mon innocence.**

**Insensible à mes plaintes et impitoyable face ma faiblesse, tu me retiens prisonnier. Je ne peux me débattre, et si j'essaie, tes dents et tes ongles entaillent ma peau. Monstre !**

**Je sens un liquide chaud et poisseux suinté de mon dos et de mes bras. Je sens un liquide froid et poisseux couler le long de mes cuisses.**

**Tes coups me transpercent de l'intérieur, je hurle, brûle. Ta bouche m'étouffe et me rend muet.**

**Ma tête devient l'oubli. Tu es le barbare marquant mon corps à jamais. Tu es la douleur tatouée sur ma peau.**

**Malgré mes larmes, aucune lamentation n'atteint jamais Dieu.**

_Eclipse totale_

Qui ? Qui était-il, cet inconnu croisé dans l'alcôve d'une foule ? Cet inconnu aux yeux brûlants ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Mais quelle importance ? La vie est trop courte pour que les regrets la dévorent, et j'en sais quelque chose. Je ne le reverrais jamais, mais cet échange muet et fragile, éphémère, comme un lambeau de brume, restera dans ma mémoire, tel un souvenir éternel. Le temps n'effacera pas ses yeux. Pas ces yeux là.

Je suis assis sur le banc, le morceau de papier entre les doigts. Je le chiffonne encore et encore, dans un geste nerveux et irrépressible. Je ne veux pas le lire. J'ai eu l'espoir, un instant que c'était Lui qui l'avait écrit. Lui mon inconnu aux yeux bleus. Ou bien Lui, mon fauve aux mots mordants. En réalité, ce n'est peut-être que la page d'un écolier. Peut-être que c'est seulement la lettre d'un employé à son patron. Parfois, j'ai trop d'espoir. Ou trop d'imagination. Au fond, je n'ai pas vraiment grandi.

Au fond, je suis resté un enfant.

J'ai besoin de toi pour devenir adulte.

J'ai besoin de toi, Grimmjow.

**L'eau se trouble,**

**Le miroir se brise.**

**De l'autre côté,**

**J'entends ta voix**

**Solitaire,**

**Comme lavée**

**Par les larmes**

**Et la mort.**

**Pureté de ton souffle,**

**Éphémère espoir**

**De te revoir en vienne.**

_Eclipse totale_

Je dois retourner dans mon appartement. Le jour s'éteint. Je ne prendrais pas le risque stupide de rentrer de nuit.

Pour la première fois, une journée ne me laisse pas un goût amer sur la langue. Je me demande s'ils vont tout arracher ces malpropres. Mon seul regret réside dans la furtivité de Notre échange. Ma plus grande satisfaction dans le petit mot que je lui ai adressé. Je veux qu'il voie que je peux aussi contenir ma violence verbale. Un vrai poète ne doit-il pas être capable de jouer avec ses mots sur tous les fronts ?

Il est tellement adorable assis comme ça... Mais je ne dois pas me dévoiler tout de suite. Il me faut me camoufler encore un peu. Attends-moi Jûshirô. Attends-moi juste quelques temps. L'heure viendra. Et je serais là.

**Dans cette ville qui chante nos mots, nos mondes se télescopent. Les hommes aperçoivent enfin la Lumière.**

**C'est la promesse de nouvelles surprises, Nos corps se heurtent quand nos voix s'harmonisent.**

**Les pétales des cerisiers tombent.**

_Eclipse totale_

Maintenant, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. Je plie soigneusement le papier, et le range dans ma poche. Je trouverais le courage de le lire. La foule me porte doucement vers le métro. J'ai encore la tête pleine des poèmes des murs de Tokyo. Pleine aussi d'un regard qui ne me quitte pas. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que je pourrais surmonter la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Que je pourrais recommencer quelque chose, malgré la mort de celui que j'aimais. Mais il est tard.

Rentre Jûshirô, ou son fantôme se fera trop présent, trop douloureux. Rentre, ou ta solitude sera de nouveau un poids à porter.

* * *

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que Grimmjow ferait un truc pareil ? Une petite review pour donner votre avis sur ce chapitre narratif ? C'est toujours gratifiant ! Et rendez-vous bah... dimanche prochain ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce-pas N'Evoli ?


	9. Quatrième e-mail de Jûshirô

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne nous appartient ! Ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama.

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Réponse à la review :**

Itachihaku :

de N'Evoli :Salut et merci pour ta review ! C'est super d'avoir des avis constructifs comme ça, et c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous suit et qui laisse des reviews régulièrement :). En ce qui concerne les poèmes... Si tu ressens ces cicatrices, cette amertume, alors j'ai réussi ! Tisama et moi, nous voyons Jûshirô comme quelqu'un de doux et calme, mais qui se sert de cette douceur pour interpeller ses lecteurs. C'est pour ça que Grimmjow dit qu'il est tendre dans ses dénonciations : sans le montrer il fait passer les choses dures, qui font mal. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu l'as ressenti, j'ai galéré pour écrire ces poèmes... Parce que moi, dans ce genre de poème, je suis en général beaucoup moins douce. Je laisse Tisama te répondre pour la suite. Merci encore pour ta review, pour ton soutien et ton avis, à dimanche et bonne continuation !

De Tisama : Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est des remerciements et te communiquer toute ma joie de lire ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Je ne spoilerais pas la suite, je préfère te laisser constater par toi-même :

_Eclipse Totale_

De : ukitake10xxx

A : grimmjagger06xxx

Daté du : 03.05.2014

Sujet : Grimmjow...

Merci.

Jushiro

PS : Mais comment as-tu réussi ça ?

_Eclipse Totale_

Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre et à dimanche prochain ! NON ! Je plaisante ! REVENEZ ! La suite, tout de suite ! Bah quand même ! On est pas sadiques à ce point là !


	10. Quatrième e-mail de Grimmjow

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshirô Ukitake

**Rating :** T (Peu devenir M)

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne nous appartient ! Ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama.

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Note :**Je m'excuse très bas pour la BDM (blague de merde pour les néophytes) à la fin du chapitre précédent.

_Eclipse Totale_

De : grimmjagger06

A : ukitake10xxx

Daté du : 04.05.2014

Sujet : Notre petite expo...

Jûshirô,

A ce que j'ai pu voir, mon travail t'a plu ! Je suis content. Au passage, des forces de l'ordre ont eu pour mission de tout enlever mais les tokyoïtes s'y sont fermement opposés ! C'est passé sur toutes les télés ! Je n'ai jamais été autant lu et apprécié !

Mais je dois garder la tête froide. Ma mission est loin d'être terminée. Je serais peut-être long à répondre à tes mails, car pour tout t'avouer mon quartier est en crise et je dois régler des conflits. J'ai pas envie de cramer dans mon immeuble pendant mon sommeil à cause de gars qui se sentent plus pisser.

Enfin... Malgré ton la brièveté de ton mail, tu m'as posé une question, je me sens un peu obligé d'y répondre.

Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que l'idée de faire un truc dans ce genre me trottait dans la tête. Mais à vrai dire, il me manquait un élément essentiel, bien que je n'aie eu aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

Puis tu es arrivé et comme ça du jour au lendemain, tu m'as fait cadeau de ton œuvre. Là, j'ai vu ce qu'il manquait. Ton travail s'unissant au mien, le gouffre sans fond qu'est mon univers voyait soudain briller une lueur d'espoir.

Ainsi, je pouvais montrer aux tiens la douleur de mon monde. Ainsi, je pouvais montrer aux miens la lumière de jours plus heureux, celle qui maintient ta société en vie.

Alors pendant les deux premiers jours j'ai fait une sélection très pointue de nos textes. Le troisième et le quatrième jour, j'ai choisi des emplacements pour chacun d'entre eux. Le cinquième jour, j'ai demandé à un ami de venir me voir. Sa passion c'est la photo et il a accepté d'illustrer certains de nos propos. Le sixième jour a été l'un des plus longs de toute ma vie.

Pour l'impression des affiches je suis allé chez un imprimeur. Il était en vacances alors je n'ai pas pu lui demander la permission. Mais comme c'était un cas de force majeure, j'ai fait comme chez moi.

Puis est venu la nuit du sixième au septième jour. Moi, et une demi-douzaine de potes, on a installé ce travail de longue haleine partout dans la ville.

Voilà je crois avoir répondu à ta question.

Et pour m'avoir offert cette expérience unique, je te laisse un petit cadeau. Je te parle souvent de mon monde mais rarement de moi, alors pour t'avoir embarquer dans cette aventure, je te laisse apercevoir qui je suis. Oui, je me suis essayé à quelques vers... Et oui, ton avis sera le bienvenu !

Amitiés,

Grimmjow.

**Seul dans les ténèbres, j'avance sans espoir.**

**Personne pour me prendre la main.**

**L'Amour me donne envie de vomir.**

**La Luxure me rend fou.**

**Je suis un chien de ruelle, un monstre parmi les agneaux. Je veux me recroqueviller pour échapper à leurs bêlements incessants mais ils me passent sur le corps, innocents assassins.**

**Je suis aphone alors mon cœur hurle pour moi. Pitié... Je ne veux plus souffrir.**

**Je veux m'arracher le cœur pour mieux respirer. Devenir un homme nouveau, un homme de fer, insensible à la douceur. Comment survivre, sinon combattre ? Je rejette les regards suppliants. Non Jeune Lion, ne me dis pas « Je t'aime ». Non Belle Sirène, ne me rappelle pas que je te manque. Il n'y a que mes doigts qui se rappellent de vous.**

**Je rêve à monde de lumière, dans lequel je ne devrais pas m'enfermer. Un monde ou je pourrais écouter ta voix sans rougir. Cette tendre mélopée, sortant de ces lèvres gracieuses, onctueuses. Le monde que j'ai aperçu dans tes yeux.**

**Seul dans les ténèbres, j'avance avec un ridicule espoir.**

**Toujours personne pour me prendre la main.**

**L'Amour me donne la migraine.**

**La Luxure me permet de rester sur terre.**

_Eclipse Totale_

Bon là c'est plus une blague, le prochain chapitre sort dimanche prochain ! Si vous avez la moindre interrogation, n'hésitez pas, N'Evoli et moi sommes toujours ravies de répondre. N'oubliez pas non plus que vos avis sont une des bases de notre motivation. A bientôt les gens !


	11. Cinquième e-mail de Jûshirô

**Titre : **Eclipse Totale

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Jûshiro Ukitake

**Rating :** M (après délibération de la suite des événements, il devient obligé... on vous laisse devinez ce que ça va amener)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour eux !). Ils sont la propriété de l'auguste Tite Kubo !

**Genres :** Poetry/Romance

**Warning : **Yaoi

**Résumé : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vit dans la banlieue de Tokyo et tente de survivre malgré le climat dangereux. Son échappatoire ? L'écriture. Mais quel intérêt si personne ne vous lit. Il désigne comme seul juge de son travail, le grand Jûshirô Ukitake, écrivain extrêmement apprécié au Japon. Naît alors une véritable correspondance qui changera leur vie.

**Note : **Oui je poste avec un jour d'avance, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas ! C'était au choix !

* * *

De : ukitake10xxx

A : grimmjagger06

Daté du : 05.05.2014

Sujet : Tes projets

Cher Grimmjow,

Je suis très honoré, très fier, très touché, d'avoir été choisi pour participer à cette « expo » avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel projet, et je dois avouer que tu me surprends. Comme toujours. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que l'imprimeur ait été très heureux de découvrir que tu t'es servi de ses outils pour ton… forfait ?

C'était magnifique. Voir cette foule accrochée par tes mots, c'était beau et émouvant. J'espère que tu as pu les voir. Tous ces regards. Posés comme des oiseaux sur les branches de tes vers. Une nuée foudroyée par la justesse de tes poèmes.

Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu as laissé ce papier, sur un banc. Ne me mens pas, je sais que c'était toi. Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait écrire cela.

« Dans cette ville qui chante nos mots, nos mondes se télescopent. Les hommes aperçoivent enfin la Lumière.

C'est la promesse de nouvelles surprises, nos corps se heurtent quand nos voix s'harmonisent.

Les pétales des cerisiers tombent. »

Qui pouvait parler ainsi de ces poèmes, à part toi ?

Cependant tu as changé. Quelque chose est différent. Un je-ne-sais-quoi plus doux, moins hargneux. J'en suis soulagé. Trop de haine, trop de colère t'aurait tué, tôt ou tard. Et cela, je ne le veux pas.

Je refuse de te perdre. Cela peut te paraître sentimental, et je sais que tu détestes les sentiments. Mais nos quelques lettres ont suffi pour que je m'attache à toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et le monde perdrait beaucoup avec ta mort.

Ton dernier poème, celui que tu m'as envoyé, m'a définitivement ouvert les yeux. Je ne reculerai plus. Je dois voir. Je verrai. Je te le jure.

D'ici là, survis. Je ne compte pas soliloquer avec un mort.

Jûshirô.

**J'entame la Descente aux Enfers, mains tendues devant moi, ouvrant les bras aux âmes en peine. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir, mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je le fais pour toi. Pour voir tes yeux. Pour croiser ton regard. Pour qu'enfin, je sois digne de ton attention. Je sais que leurs doigts griffus peuvent me déchirer, mais je sais aussi les blessures qu'ils t'ont infligées. Je sais que c'est la douleur qui te fait cracher ces élucubrations terribles et effrayantes. Mais je fermerai les plaies et les recouvriraient de mensonges, pour que la vérité ne te heurte plus. S'il faut te dissimuler à leurs yeux, je le ferai. Et je laisserai leurs crocs faire de moi une victime. Mon sacrifice contre ta vie, c'est un pacte avec le Diable que j'accepte sans hésitation. Faust faisait cela pour la connaissance, je fais cela pour ce que tu peux apporter au monde. Peu importe tes protestations, peu importe ta fierté. Rien ne stoppera ma marche vers les ténèbres qui t'ont porté en leur sein. Les Furies, Charon et le Cerbère ne m'arrêteront pas. J'irai jusqu'au Tartare, et je te tirerai de toutes mes forces jusqu'aux Champs Élysées. Puis je m'en irai errer dans la Plaine d'Asphodèle pour l'éternité, vide, creux, achevé, comme le fantôme que je serai devenu. Attends encore un peu, juste un peu, rien qu'un peu. Je descends, j'arrive. Je descends vers toi. Vers toi.**

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cette semaine ! On espère que ça vous a plu. Essayez donc de trouvez la signification cachée de ce poème. je serais curieuse de connaître vos avis. Je pars en vacances et je serais coupée du monde extérieur. Pas d'internet pendant plus d'une semaine T.T. Du coup, je remets la publication du prochain chapitre à mardi, voire mercredi. D'ici là portez-vous bien !


End file.
